


Funeral lily

by FlowersAndLace



Category: Dracula - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowersAndLace/pseuds/FlowersAndLace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mina meets Lucy in Highgate cemetery.  Little Dracula fanfic with touch of 1992 movie.  Vampire rules are from the book.  English is not my first language, so I apologize the errors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funeral lily

Mina Harker´s diary.

31\. March. 1894.  
Lucy is alive.  
No, not human Lucy, but the vampire... She is alive. Today, when Jonathan was at work...

_(Page ripped away)_

Today I was bringing flowers to Lucy´s and her mother´s grave. Barred iron door was locked but I put bouquet of gorgeous white lilies against it.  
"Mina."  
I turned around. Lucy stood among the graves, looking more beautiful than ever. She was dressed in sumptuous white gown of satin, lace, veil and a bustle. Dress was stiff in front, and the collar was made of pearl necklace. She was a bride... eerie bride. Funeral lily. Lovely and pure and...  
She smiled. Her face had ravishing rosy bloom and her lips were crimson. She pointed her arms toward me. "Mina."  
But she was dead, killed by Arthur! Surely this woman was someone else!  
She understood and laughed, with a voice like a glass harp. "Don´t you know?"  
Dracula must had revived her, I thought - probably in some magic rite which asked human blood. Blood of children? Female vampires preferred blood of children and men.  
"Come with me, my dear sister! " she said. "I can show you wonderful existence, of eternal beauty and delight... Come to me, my dear Mina, and we will be eternally together!"  
I wanted to turn away, I wanted to run. I wanted to...  
stay.


End file.
